Enterprise applications may be used in numerous environments to store various types of data. These enterprise applications may routinely be updated and revised, or replaced with alternative enterprise applications. However, data from an original enterprise application may be needed in the updated, revised, or replacement enterprise application in order to maintain continuity between enterprise applications. Further, most businesses employing enterprise applications cannot afford substantial downtime to accomplish a transition between an original enterprise application and a new enterprise application. Further, it is often imperative that no data is lost in a transition between enterprise applications. When the volume of data files is high, particularly when those data files may have numerous versions and associated metadata, the transition between enterprise applications is complex, time consuming, and error prone.